Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a barbecue grill, and more particularly to an adjustment mechanism of the barbecue grill.
The conventional barbecue grill is devoid of an adjustment mechanism by which the height of the support frame or the distance between the charcoal holder and the cooking grid can be adjusted. In light of such a deficiency as described above, the appeal of the conventional barbecue grill to consumers is seriously undermined.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a barbecue grill with an adjustment mechanism by means of which the barbecue grill is adjustable in height and in the distance between the broiling grid and the charcoal holder.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is achieved by a barbecue grill comprising a grill framework which is formed of a stand, a charcoal holder, and a cooking grid or plate. The charcoal holder and the cooking grid or plate are mounted on the stand such that the stand, the charcoal holder and the cooking grid or plate can be simultaneously adjusted in distance in relation to a surface on which the barbecue grill is located, and that the cooking grid or plate can be independently adjusted in distance in relation to the charcoal holder.
The stand is provided on the upper side with two first cross bars and two second cross bars which are rested on the first cross bars. The charcoal holder is supported by the first cross bars while the cooking grid is supported by the second cross bars. The first cross bars are supported by a first expandable unit which is uprightly mounted on a base. The second cross bars are supported by a second expandable unit which is uprightly mounted on the base. The base is provided with a plurality of wheels to facilitate the moving of the barbecue grill on the surface.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.